


Dawson's Creek

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dawson's Creek
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during S5 BtVS. Xander and Spike are watching Dawson's Creek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawson's Creek

 

 

“That Jack guy,” Xander commented to Spike, stuffing his mouth with a Twinkie. “I can relate. I remember when Anya made the moves on me last year. It was really awkward telling her this Xander drives stick.”  

 Spike grabbed a Twinkie, dipped it in blood and did a better job cramming it into his mouth. The student surpassed the master, Xander thought with pride. 

 Mouth still full of Twinkie goodness, Spike pointed another Twinkie at the TV screen. “Nothing compared to what poor Pacey’s going through.” He swallowed and adjusted himself on the couch. “Harboring feelings for that bloody Joey and all she sees is that blond poofter.”

 “As long as you remember that you’re a blond poofter, Spike,” Xander muttered under his breath.

 “What?” Spike asked, absentminded, popping another Twinkie into his mouth and then grimacing when he remembered he forgot to dip it in blood first.

 Xander snapped the TV shut.

 “Hey, what the sodding hell…” Spike flashed yellow eyes at Xander. “Turn that on or I swear I’m back to Spock jokes!”

 “Are you really over Buffy?” Xander couldn’t hide the jealousy in his voice.

 “What are you yapping about?”

 “You obviously identify way too much with Pacey and Joey is Buffy and Dawson is Riley…”

 Spike smacked his lips against Xander’s and bit Xander’s tongue so hard, he abruptly backed away with a hiss of pain.

 “Chip?” Xander winced when feeling the stinging in his tongue.

`“Either that or hear your insecure prattle for the next twenty minutes.” He picked up the remote control and turned on the TV.

 Sometimes Xander wondered if Spike still thought of Buffy. Sometimes he wondered if Spike just settled for him because of the apartment and the cable and the free food.

 Spike handed Xander the last Twinkie.

 Sometimes Xander was just an idiot.    


End file.
